Una Canción
by Teffyhart
Summary: [presente de natal da Alfa]Eles se separaram tempos atrás. Mas quando Fenrir toca uma musica dedicada a ele, o que Mime fará? [MimexFenrir] [Yaoi] [Lemon] [U.A]


**Domo!**

**Bom, essa fic é um presente de Natal pra Alfa Epsilon! Meu braço direito, ou seria o esquerdo? Ah! Tanto faz! Uauahauha XD**

**Mas, voltando ao assunto... Ai vai o resuminho:**

"Eles se separaram tempos atrás. Mas quando Fenrir toca uma musica dedicada a ele, o que Mime fará? (MimexFenrir) (Yaoi) (Lemon) (U.A)"

**Gente, os personagens podem ficar um pouquinho descaracterizados... Mas abafa... XD vamos a fic né? E a propósito... FELIZ NATAL A TODOS!**

**-OoO-**

_**Una Canción – Uma Canção**_

É, ele realmente vai embora amanhã. E eu? Bem... Não posso fazer nada. Estou preso a essa maldita cidade. Quem sabe até amanhã os pais dele não mudam de idéia? Ah! Esqueça Fenrir. Você desejou isso o ano todo e ele irá de qualquer maneira amanhã.

Eu realmente fui um imbecil de simplesmente não dizer o que eu sinto há ele anos antes. Queria ama-lo, podia ama-lo. Eu o Amava! Mas agora ele irá embora e eu fico pra trás. Quem sabe, uma única noite... Ele aceita ser... Meu?

_**Hay unas que llegan al alma,**_

_**que te hacen mover las palmas,**_

_**otras que llegan al corazón.**_

_**Hay unas que se necesitan,**_

_**otras que nunca se olvidan**_

_**que te hacen despertar pasión.**_

_(Tem umas que chegam na alma_

_Que te fazem bater palmas_

_Outras que chegam ao coração_

_Tem umas que se necessitam_

_Outras que nunca se esquecem_

_Que te fazem despertar paixão)_

Levantei-me quase sem esperanças e lavei o rosto na intenção de amenizar meu estado de choro. Sequei-o e olhei novamente no espelho fazendo uma careta. Estava com a mesma cara de antes... Mas deixa pra lá.

Desci as escadas da minha casa e avisei a minha mãe que iria sair. Sai as presas e encontrei Mime na rua em frente a sua casa, com um olhar distante... Triste? Coloquei uma das mãos em seu ombro e vi que o assustei, mas, depois sorri... Na intenção em mostrar que era eu mesmo.

Sorriu-me de volta e me abraçou, falando que sentiria saudades. Mas não podia simplesmente deixa-lo ir assim. Tinha que contar a ele.

-Escute Mime. Tenho uma coisa a te dizer...

-Fenrir, não precisa me dizer nada. Eu não quero ouvir.

-Mas Mime, é sério, preciso conversar com você!

-Está bem. Fale.

-Vem comigo.

Levei Mime a um lugar calmo, longe da cidade e de intrometidos. Suspirei e comecei a falar.

-Mime, olha, na certa você deve estar achando estranho eu te arrastar até aqui, mas é que eu tenho uma coisa muito importante pra te dizer.

-To sabendo que o seu hamster morreu. A rua toda sabe!

-O que? Ah sim... Morreu, Mas não é isso que tenho a te dizer!

-Não?

-Não. É sobre um sentimento.

-Qual é a próxima vitima das suas paixões de verão? (irônico)

-Você. Olha, não é só mais uma paixão de verão. Eu te amo mesmo. Dês do dia que eu te conheci!

-Se... Sério?

-Sério.

-Mas por que não me disse antes?

-Falta de coragem? Olha, é que você vai embora amanhã, e eu não queria te perder, passei o dia inteiro ontem chorando. Não queria que você fosse embora.

-Fenrir, você sabe que agora é tarde pra eu fazer alguma coisa. (pousa uma das mãos no rosto de Fenrir).

-Infelizmente sei.

-O Maximo que posso fazer é te dizer, Eu também te amo. E há muito tempo.

-Mime... (abraça Mime possessivo como se fossem rouba-lo de si) você aceita... Ser Meu? (fala baixo ao pé de seu ouvido).

_**Oyendo una canción,**_

_**para ti, para mi,**_

_**y que nos llegue al pensamiento,**_

_**para vivir y expresar**_

_**todo lo que yo siento,**_

_**Quiero tenerte**_

_**te dedico esta canción.**_

_(Ouvindo uma canção_

_Para ti, para mim_

_E que nos chegue ao pensamento_

_Para viver e expressar_

_Tudo o que eu sinto_

_Quero te ter_

_Te dedico essa canção)_

-Ser... Seu?

-Ao menos por uma noite.

-Claro.

Mordisquei sua orelha depois que terminei de falar e depois o beijei cheio de paixão. Sorte minha que fui retribuído. Senti mãos vagarem em minhas costas e nuca, apartei o beijo e comecei a distribuir vários pelo rosto dele. Cheguei em seu pescoço e comecei a lamber e dar alguns leves beijinhos.

_**Todo comenzó con un vaso,**_

_**un trago caro y escaso,**_

_**que me subió a la desolación,**_

_(Tudo começou com um beijo_

_Pouco querido e limitado_

_Que aumentou a minha desesperança)_

-Hum... Fenrir... Para... Não podemos fazer isso aqui!

-Claro que podemos. Ninguém vem por aqui.

-Fenrir não... Vamos a outro lugar.

Soltei o pescoço dele a muito contragosto e afirmei com a cabeça.

-Minha mãe e meu pai não estão em casa, podemos ir pra lá.

-mesmo Fenrir?

-Mesmo.

O guiei até a minha casa como se ele não conhecesse o caminho e entrei com ele no meu quarto, continuando de onde parei.

Logo estava por cima dele na minha cama. Minhas mãos vagueavam todo o corpo esbelto e meus lábios faziam uma trilha pelo seu pescoço e tórax já desnudo.

_**oyendo al grupo del bar,**_

_**tocar mi favorita**_

_**se me subió la desesperación.**_

_(Ouvindo um grupo de bar_

_Tocar minha favorita_

_aumentou a minha desesperança)_

Eu tinha possuído meu amor. Suspirei e voltei a zelar por seu sono. Como ele era belo... Meus olhos ainda pesavam um pouco. Logo adormeci com Mime em meus braços. Já estava anoitecendo.

----

Qual foi minha surpresa ao acordar de manhã e não o encontrar deitado ao meu lado?

Chorei por dias. Chorei por causa de um amor perdido. Mas logo que me recuperei dei um jeito de ir atrás de Mime. Ia me tornar um Cantor, quem sabe artista? Pensando nisso levantei-me e segui rumo ao banheiro.

Foi meu ultimo dia como um garoto normal.

---

Sim. Hoje eu farei meu primeiro show. E aqui estou olhando para a platéia –que me parece incrivelmente maior vista do palco. Mas sorri, Mime em algum lugar do mundo talvez me visse.

_**Oyendo una canción,**_

_**para ti, para mi,**_

_**y que nos llegue al pensamiento,**_

_**para vivir y expresar**_

_**todo lo que yo siento,**_

_**Quiero tenerte,**_

_**te dedico esta canción.**_

_(Ouvindo uma canção_

_Para ti, para mim_

_E que nos chegue ao pensamento_

_Para viver e expressar_

_Tudo o que eu sinto_

_Quero te ter_

_Te dedico essa canção)_

Comecei a cantar, certo que a musica não tinha dedicatória, mas quem olhasse bem para o fundo dos meus olhos veria estampado neles uma paixão incrivelmente grande.

---Mime:

Estava eu infiltrado na platéia, graças a uma "amiga" que tentava fazer eu me divertir, ou seja, ir a algum show, e escolheu justo de uma banda que nunca tinha ouvido falar. "Stars of the Decay", Nome um tanto quanto melancólico pro meu gosto.

As luzes começaram a vagar pelo palco e como conseqüência logo o show começou. Olhei para os integrantes e quase desmaiei ao ver o vocalista e guitarrista.

-_"O que o Fenrir faz aqui?"_ –Pensei imediatamente.

A musica começou. Sentia no timbre da voz dele, que carregava uma certa arrogância, a tristeza, e por que não falar a paixão?

A musica que estava tocando era "Una Canción". Nossa musica? Acho que não. Nunca fiz questão de uma.

Observei aquela linda imagem com os olhos vagos e cegos pela paixão passearem entre as pessoas e chegar até mim. Coincidência? Quem sabe?

_**Perdiendo el tiempo,**_

_**pensando en ti,**_

_**yo se que nunca vas a regresar**_

_**a mi.**_

_**Una canción, para ti, para mi**_

_**y que nos llegue al pensamiento**_

_**para vivir y expresar todo lo que**_

_**yo siento...**_

_(Perdendo o tempo,_

_pensando em ti._

_Eu sei que nunca vai voltar pra mim_

_Uma canção , para ti, para mim_

_E que nos chegue ao pensamento_

_para viver e expressar tudo o que eu sinto)_

Aqueles olhos se fixaram em mim e pareceram não acreditar que era eu mesmo que estava ali. Parecia que ele não conseguia acreditar. Pisquei um dos olhos, mesmo estando muito longe para ele me ver e mandei um beijo. Minha paixão que eu fazia questão de enterrar por tantos anos estava a flor da pele de novo.

---Fenrir:

Quase errei uma das notas ao vê-lo. Era muita coincidência. Mime estava no meu show, vendo-me de perto. Estava realmente abismado e me forçava a acreditar que ele estava aqui e que eu não precisava mais sofrer.

Ou ao menos é o que parecia.

_**Quiero tenerte,**_

_**te dedico esta canción.**_

_(Quero te ter_

_Te dedico essa canção)_

---

O show acabou sem muitas confusões e logo os artistas se retiraram aos seus camarins, Todos? Desculpe. Errei. Um ainda vagava atrás de alguém.

---Fenrir:

Minha roupa era puxada ao encontro das fãs por essas mesmas e pode-se dizer que eu vestia um trapo como blusa. Avistei rapidamente uma figura ruiva entre tantas outras cabeças e chamei-lhe pelo nome.

-Mime!

Ele se virou aos poucos para mim, com medo da realidade e depois me sorriu, aquele sorriso sincero.

-Fenrir, quanto tempo!

Eu realmente achei que ele viria me abraçar no meio de tanta gente? Pedi ao segurança que o deixasse passar e o levei para longe daquelas alucinadas que diziam ser minhas fãs...

Entrei no meu camarim exclusivo e olhei fundo naqueles olhos que tanto havia sonhado.

Fui pego de surpresa por um beijo.

_**Esta Canción.**_

(Essa Canção.)

Ele voltou para mim.

**N/a:**

**AIIIII! Consegui terminar de escrever Mime e Fenrir sem nenhuma intromissão de outros certos casais.**

**Shaka: acho que ela não gosta mais da gente Mu...**

**Mu: também estou quase acreditando nisso.**

**Kamus e Milo: e nós aqui?**

**Teffy: calma meus amores!' eu faço uma fic pra vocês exclusiva também! Uhuahuehu **

**Kissus gente!**

**Ja Ne**

**Teffy 12/12**


End file.
